promise to love me
by killerwerewolf
Summary: Fumi gives yasuko one more chance
1. Chapter 1

Yasuko: please forgive me fumi i grew up.

Fumi: how d oi know you wont hurt me again.

Yasuko: i wont give me one more chance please fumi.

Fumi: ok just one more shot if you hurt me agian its over.

Yasuko: thats great are you free tommorow night.

Fumi: yes.

Yasuko:then how about we go out to dinner.

Fumi: ok.

Sunday night yasuko and fumi where at a fancy restraunt eating dinner. when dinner was over yasuko went over to fumi side and got down one one knee

Yasuko: fumi i know this is fast but i dont want to go without you in my life will you marry me.

Fumi started crying and tackled yasuko.

Fumi:yes i will.


	2. Chapter 2

yasuko was standing by the preist in a white tux. The music started playing and yasuko saw fumi walking toward her in her red dress.

Preist: drealy beloved we are gathered here today to join these two in holy maturmony yasuko do you take fumi as your wife.

Fumi: i do.

Preist: fumi do you take yasuko as your husband.

Fumi: i do.

Preist: then i pronaunce you wife and wife you may kiss the bride.

Fumi and yasuko kiss then run to the dance floor finally a slow dance started.

Yasuko: fumi i was wondering if you would like ot have kids with me.

Fumi: but we are both girls how are we gonna do that.

Yasuko: in these day of age two girls can make a baby so will you.

Fumi: then yes i will i love you yasuko.

Yasuko: i love you to fumi.

They kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Yasuko: fumi are you ready for our honeymoon.

Fumi: yes i am all packed up are you.

Yasuko: yup me to so are you ready for a romantic get away to the hot springs.

Fumi: i dont care what it is as long as it is with you.

Yasuko: me to lets go.

Yasuko and fumi got in the car and started driving. 2 hours later they got to the hot spring.

Yasuko: sweet heart can you check us in i need to find a place to park.

Fumi: sure no problem honey.

Fumi got out of car. yasuko was about to start driving but she saw a guy with a green mowhack watching fumi. fumi finally got to her room and was about to go in but the guy with a mowhack stoped her.

Guy: hello my name is kovu can i help you with your bags.

Fumi: yes thank you.

The guy grabed fumi bags and closed then locked the door.

Fumi: thank you.

Guy: no prob but i am going to do somthing.

Fumi:what is that

The guy pushed fumi on the bed. He riped of her cloths and pulled down his pants then stuck his penis inside of her.

Fumi: no get off of me  
Fumi screamed and yasuko heard her. then ran up to thier room she started banging on the door.

Yasuko: fumi baby are you ok

Fumi: yasuko please help me he is hurting me.

Guy:shut the fuck up bitch.

After yasuko heard that she used her foot and kicked the door open then kicked the guy in the face and knocked him out. the cops arrived yasuko and fumi answerd some questions then the cops left.

Yasuko: fumi are you ok .

Fumi:i am in pain yasuko

Yasuko: i am sorry i wont leave you again how about we take a bath together

Fumi:can you carry me there

Yasuko: of course my angel


	4. Chapter 4

Becoming one

Yasuko went on top of fumi kissing her romantically. thier tounges interwind with each other building up ectacy the black hair began to take off fumi shirt. yasuko fingers brushed against fumi skin sending shivers around  
Her body and releasing a squeak from her from her body. yasuko was craving for more of fumi taste.

Fumi: ...I

Yasuko shushed fumi by placing a kiss on her.

Yasuko: you dont need to say anything just let me make you mine.

Fumi: ohhh yasuko.

Fumi arched her back and closed her eyes savoring the feeling of yasuko lips on her body. yasko trailed her kisses up to her chest. yasuko then began to massage one of fumi breasts bringing out a few soft squeals from  
She then used her fingers to play with her nipple.

Fumi: aah mmm

Yasuko: your so cute fumi i can tell your enjoying this your nipple is geting hard.

Fumi: please dont play with me ahhh.

Fumi stopped as yasuko flicked her tounge at her nipple. As she did so she massaged her other breats boubling her pleasure. Her tounge then twirled around her nipple teasing her a bit more. yasuko pulled away and  
Smiled. she kissed her again runing her tongue along melted into it and kissed back. She could feel her own body go numb. while fumi was spaced out yasuko began to rub on her vagina and she broked the kiss she melted  
She felt the pressure run up her body as yasuko continued to rub.

Fumi: no mmmmmm.

Yasuko: your so wet now. you must love the feeling of my hands and lips on your body.

Fumi shut her eyes cloes and looked away. yasuko trailed her hot kisses down her neck, belly then to her wet pussy and began to rub her vagina slowly making her flinch.

Yasuko: are you sure you still want to do this.

Fumi: yes i do.

After rubing a few times yasuko put her pussy on fumi's

Fumi: ahhh.

Yasuko suddenly became worried.

Yasuko: oh shit i am sorry did it hurt did i put them together to fast.

Fumi: it hurt a bit so please go on sorry for scaring you.

Yasuko stared concern still in her eyes. but she never questioned again and contiued where she left off. she started of slow then began to pick up the pace

Fumi: yasuko i am coming

Yasuko: me to i am cumming lets cum together.

They came together and yasuko landed on top of fumi out of breath.


	5. Chapter 5

Finding it out

The next morning fumi woke up first then ran to the bathroom finally pucked. sugimoto ran after her.

Yasuko: fumi whats wrong.

Fumi: i guise we finally figured out i am pregant.

Yasuko: thats cool that i am going to be a dad.

Fumi: yup in 9 months.


	6. Chapter 6

Giving birth

9 months latter fumi and yasuko where driving to the hosptial.

Docter: ok one more push and you will be done.

Fumi pushed and the docter pulled the baby out.

Docter: congradulations its a boy.

Yasuko: thank you docter.

Docter: i will leave yuo two alone for a while.

Fumi: yah thank you.

The docter left yasuko kissed fumi.

Fumi: what was that for.

Yasuko: thank you for giving me a son.

Fumi: your welcome now what should we name him.

Yasuko: how about zack.

Fumi: zack i like that our little zack.


	7. Chapter 7

Fumi was doing the dishes and yasuko came in.

Fumi: zack is grounded.

Yasuko: what for.

Fumi: for geting in a fight at school.

Yasuko: is he ok.

Fumi: yah he is fine.

Yasuko: zack come down here.

Zack: yah dad.

Yasuko: why did you get in a fight Today at school.

Zach: cuase its fun,

Fumi: baby let it go and zach go to your room.

Zack: fine.

Yasuko: fumi what was that for.

Fumi: he is just acting out .

Yasuko: ok


End file.
